RAW Wrestling Federation is Born!
by Aiden Moisa
Summary: New updates from ProNEWS has been added, everyone is watching the hours melt away as the first episode of Warzone is upon us!  All characters and personalities belong to WWE.
1. Week 1

WWE: Monday Night Raw – Day after Wrestle mania 24.

**Current Champions:**

**WWE Champion**: _Shawn Michaels_

**Heavyweight Champion**: _Edge_

**ECW Champion**: _John Morrison_

**Women's Champion**: _Ashley_

**United States Champion**: _Matt Hardy _

**Intercontinental Champion**: _Jeff Hardy_

**World Tag Team Champions**: _The Major Brothers_

**WWE Tag Team Champions**: _Paul London and Brian Kendrick_

Monday Night Raw Opens

Pyrotechnic Sequence 

JR: Only 24 hours have passed since the historic events of Wrestle mania, and I have to say what an amazing night it was, ain't that right, king?

King: You bet JR! I mean, I still have goose bumps after that grueling match last night against Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels!

JR: With out a doubt King, truly one match to go into the history books.

Vince McMahon's music interrupts. 

JR: And here is one man that is most definitely not the happiest man after being nearly decimated by Triple H!

King: Nearly Decimated? JR, he was damn near beaten to an inch of his life.

Vince limps onto the stage showing discomfort and extreme pain, favoring his ribs and limping severally. Around his head is a bandage, which covers half of his face. 

JR: If you missed last night ladies and gentlemen, you can see the over all outcome of the Father vs. Son-in-law Street fight last night.

Vince slowly makes his way into the ring, He is handed a mic and spends a few moments soaking in the mixed reaction of the crowd. 

King: If you ask me JR, Mr. McMahon seems, a little…different.

JR: Indeed King, he seems to a little off of his game plan. Maybe Triple H knocked out a few more screws then we originally thought.

King: Maybe he knocked them all back into place.

IN RING:

Vince stares almost in a melancholy state as he slowly raises the mic to his mouth.

Vince: I have been in this business since my father created it. I witnessed the first wrestle mania, the first championship match. I've seen this business grow and mature into what it is today. I'd like to think that single handedly; I made this business what it is today.

Pause for crowd reaction. 

Vince: However last night, I realized something. You see, as I was getting my face beaten into the mat, as I saw my own blood pour down my eyelids; it became clear to me. It became clear to me that I had little to do with the evolution of this industry. I realized that as I was in tremendous pain, as I was beaten nearly to death…

Vince closes his eyes for a moment. 

Vince: I can see the smile of a little kid watching as his hero manhandled the man he hated. And it was then I realized that…that everything this business is today is because of the fans like all of you here tonight and the millions watching at home.

Pause again for affect; His eyes are filled with the cutting image of sheer anger. 

Vince: And quite frankly that pisses me off! I give my blood, sweat and tears for this business and for what? For a little snot nosed brat who doesn't give a damn about my well being, just as long as he can see me, the father of this business, get the living hell beaten out of him? I'm sick of it! I'm sick of giving you ingrates a bone! I'm sick of it all! I have an announcement tonight that I was going to tell you right now. But I will wait; I will wait, until I feel it is that time.

Vince smiles and puts the mic down as he exits the ring. 

Commercial Break

JR: What could the chairmen possibly mean by that King?

King: I don't know JR, but whatever it may be, I'm sure we all need to be worried about what it could be.

JR: Well tonight isn't a night to be spent on worrying, that's for sure King, on a more interesting side, we have a new Champion! The heart-break kid, the showstopper, Shawn Michaels Stole the WWE Championship from Randy Orton last night after orchestrating a little Sweet Chin Music!

King: "Stole" is the perfect word for it JR, Randy Orton was definitely robbed last night!

JR: You know more then I do King that match was drawn directly down the middle and Shawn Michaels took advantage of every opportunity that was presented. Here is what happened last night!

COMPILATION:

A series of clips edited to a very dramatic and theatrical song. It shows a bloody Shawn Michaels staggering to his feet and Orton delivering RKO after RKO and Shawn Michaels still kicking out. We see Shawn on his knees with that dazed look as he staggers little by little, Randy Orton charges for a head kick – the screen fades black, we hear the loud THUD! And the crowd chanting, "1! 2! 3!"

HERE IS YOUR WINNER…AND **NEW** WWE CHAMPION, SHAWN MICHAELS.

We fade back to Shawn Michaels in the center of the ring, holding the belt to his chest, confetti and fireworks blaze behind Michaels as Wrestle Mania comes to a close.

_**WWE: RAW! – First Match – Jeff Hardy vs. Shelton Benjamin – non-title.**_

JR: Last night ladies and gentlemen, the electricity in the air was just amazing.

King: Though I don't agree with Shawn Michaels winning the title, I have to admit and I certainly cannot deny the fact that Shawn Michaels had the entire arena on his side last night JR.

Jeff Hardy's music plays. 

JR: No doubt about that king, we will hear from the new champion later on tonight, but right now another new champion is making away to the ring as we speak, Jeff Hardy, the rainbow haired warrior was able to come out on top last night taking back the title that was taken by Mr. Kennedy nearly six months ago.

King: Jeff Hardy just needs to admit that Mr. Kennedy is simply the better wrestler; I mean you have the Swanton and Kenton – its basic algebra, if you ask me.

Shelton Benjamin enters. 

The match begins with a lock up between hardy and Shelton – Shelton gets the upper hand as he begins to corner hardy on the turnbuckle. Hardy counters with a back elbow and an Irish whip and BAM knocking Shelton to his back with a spinning kick. Hardy on the offensive, slamming Shelton hard to the mat, hardy goes for the pin and a kick out at 2 – hardy lifts Shelton to his feet who counters with an eye rake – as Hardy is recovering, Shelton connects with a super kick, and this could be it! Hardy kicks out at two – Shelton hoists him onto his shoulder and taunts the crowd as he drives Hardy to the mat hard.

He goes for the pin again but to no avail, Shelton argues with the referee and gives the Hardy the advantage for a school boy pin – kick out at two. Hardy is up on his feet and is met with Shelton's fist, knocking Hardy into the turnbuckle – Shelton lands a few solid shots on Hardy before whipping him to the other side of the ring – Hardy counters with a whisper in the wind! Shelton is on his back –

Hardy is climbing to the top rope slowly – he signals the Swanton and is air-born! He connects and goes for the pin! 1! 2! – kick out by Shelton at 2.8 seconds!

Hardy is somewhat in disbelief as he gets to his, favoring his sides. He kicks Shelton on the ground a few times; Shelton counters a kick with a rollup Boston crab.

Hardy reaches the ropes but Shelton doesn't release until the 4 count. Hardy is in bad shape now – that Swanton took a lot out of him – Shelton hoist Hardy up and Slams him down with a T-Bone suplex! Shelton taunts the crowd for a second before going for the cover! 1! 2! – Kick out, unbelievable! Shelton is in disbelief – he pins Hardy three more times – each ending in a kick out at 2.

Shelton picks Hardy up again and slams his fist hard into hardy's side; He brings Hardy's side to his knee and begins to smash against it with authority. Shelton whips Hardy to the ropes and attempts a close line, Hardy ducks under it and counters it with a flying clothesline. Hardy gets up and kicks Shelton's leg, following up with an elbow to the face. Hardy whips Shelton to the ropes – Shelton ducks under hardy's clothesline and counters with a German suplex – He goes for the pin and a kick out at two!

Shelton carries Hardy to the corner of the ring, Hardy tries to make a comeback by elbowing Shelton in the face, after a staggering movement, Shelton is able to pull off a desperate fireman's carry drop – Hardy is down and so is Shelton.

Hardy crawls to the mid-corner of the ring but is unable to stand up, he is catching his breath. Shelton is slowly making his way to the top rope preparing for a high flying move – possibly a 450 splash.

From nowhere! Hardy runs to the third rope and with lightning reflexes he connects a Twist of Fate from the top rope! He goes for the pin – 1! 2! 3! Hardy gets the pin fall!

**Winner: Jeff Hardy – Pin fall**

JR: What an amazing match! And that right there ladies and gentlemen, that is why Jeff Hardy is the champion!

King: I have to admit, that was a very impressive match and I'm very surprised to say the least, but it still is no match for the prowess of Mr. Kennedy.

JR: Well after the two wrestled last night, I see Jeff Hardy wearing the gold.

King: Maybe your hat is on too tight, JR.

commercial break

WWE: RAW! – Backstage-

We see the new Women's Champion, Ashley, stretching out with the title next to her side. She stands up, only to be confronted by Melina.

Melina: Congratulations on your victory last night, Ashley. It only took you…a year after you lost to me to get another chance.

Ashley: What are you getting at?

Melina: You know as well as I do that I deserve the number one contender ship for that title.

Ashley: I knew that? Well, that's news to me. Listen, I have a match up next, I don't have time for this.

Melina stops Ashley. 

Melina: Oh I know, so do I – you see, I spoke with William Regal a few moments ago and I had your match changed to a tag team match tonight. And I'm your partner. See you out there.

Melina smiles menacingly. And slowly walks away, leaving Ashley in a state of awestruck. 

**WWE: RAW! Second Match – Lance Cade vs. Hardcore Holly**

Lance Cade is introduced first 

JR: Lance Cade here seems to be a little upset King.

King: Really JR? I figured he would be ecstatic over losing his title belt.

JR: that's clearly not what I meant King; it is just unusual seeing him walk down the ramp alone.

King: Yeah, the absence of Trevor Murdoc is rather interesting, sad really, a lone cowboy walking the dusty trail.

JR: Here were the events that went down last night to end in the crowning of new champions: Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

COMPILATION:

It opens with the entrances of the Lance and Trevor followed by Paul and Brian. It shows Lance Cade on the offensive, with emphasis on the emotionless expression of Trevor Murdoc. Lance is on the ground crawling towards Trevor extending his hand for the tag. Trevor looks and reaches for a few seconds, he pulls his arm back and waves good bye as he steps off the ring and up the ramp, not even looking back. Lance looks back to a running drop kick and a moon Sault combination, giving Paul London the victory.

**WWE: RAW!**

Lance watches the titantron with complete anger and disgust.

Hardcore Holly makes his way to the ring and is met by a flurry of punches and kicks by Lance Cade. Holly is given little room as Lance is on the complete aggressive offense. Holly finally gets the advantage on Lance putting him in the corner and dragging to the mat with a flurry of mudhole stomps. Holly takes a few moments to catch his breath, as he looks up; Lance explodes from the corner, landing a devastating clothesline, knocking Holly down. Rather than take the pin – Lance jumps outside and looks under the ring, he reaches for a chair and climbs into the ring, Holly staggers to his feet, only to be knocked down by a chair shot. Trevor walks onto the stage smiling and clapping.

Announcer: Here is your winner by disqualification! Hardcore Holly!

Lance throws the chair down and burns holes through Trevor with his intense stare.

**Winner: Hardcore Holly by DQ**

JR: There is definitely some bad blood there King, what happened between these two former best friends?

King: I don't know JR, but whatever it may be it is definitely something to look forward to!

commercial break

WWE: RAW – Backstage-

Shawn Michaels arrives and is all smiles. The title belt shines brilliantly on his shoulder, reflecting the lights from the hallway. He is stopped by Triple H.

Triple H: Hey there Shawn! Looking good with that title, man!

Shawn: You know it! The Heart Break Kid is back on top! The Show Stoppa' has come back from the shadows!

Triple H: That's great to hear Shawn, really, but um. You and I need to talk. Like. Now...

Shawn: Now?

Triple H: Now.

Shawn thinks for a moment and follows Triple H.

**WWE: RAW! – Third Match – Melina and Ashley vs. Beth Phoenix and Lillian**

Melina is introduced first; she walks to the ring and stands in the center. She is followed by Women's Champion, Ashley. They lock eyes for a moment, both do not trust each other, but Melina is all smiles. 

JR: This is certainly an unorthodox team here King, Melina purely Hates Ashley, yet she requested a partnership with her.

King: Something is fishy here JR, and I don't think Ashley will be walking away from this.

Beth Phoenix and Lillian both come to the ring together. 

As the bell rings, Melina starts off – Beth steps in and Ashley gets tagged in. As she jumps in, Melina grabs her hair and tosses her down. She smiles and steps from the ring, watching.

JR: Oh God King! Melina just screwed Ashley and it's now a handicap match!

King: I knew it JR, you never trust your enemy, never. And well, Ashley has to pay for her mistake.

JR: I don't think she had a choice, King.

Beth picks Ashley up and hoists her up over her head, dropping straight onto her back, Lillian stomps away – Beth pushes Lillian away and lifts Ashley again. Lillian asks her to wait as she runs out of the ring and grabs a table from the ring. She sets up it up and gives Beth the okay – Melina watches and smiles with joy.

JR: Oh no! Oh no! Don't do it!

Beth pump-handle slams Ashley through the table, shattering it into pieces; Melina smiles and slowly walks away clapping and laughing at Ashley's fate.

JR: My God, Ashley was just tossed through that table like a rag doll! And Melina is laughing, King, laughing at this…senseless act!

King: We need some paramedics in the ring ASAP!

Referees run down to the ramp right away separating Beth Phoenix and checking on Ashley. As they put her on the stretcher they are interrupted…

Vince's Music plays. 

JR: You've got to be kidding me.

King: Maybe he is going to check on Ashley, making sure she is okay. You know, like a good boss.

JR: I've seen many sides of Vince, JR and a good boss isn't one of them.

Vince: Get her out of here! Come on, hurry up!

The paramedics hastely wheel Ashley up the ramp; Beth and Lillian have already left the scene.

Vince steps into the ring with a smile, though still hurting and favoring his ribs.

Vince: I told you all I had an announcement and that I would make it when I felt it was time, and well. Now seems like the perfect time.

Pause for affect. 

Vince: You see. I created Raw for the viewers. I created Raw, for you all. I told myself – Vince don't let your dad down, go out there and make something of what your family created. So I did, I revolutionized the industry when I created WWE: Monday Night Raw.

And for years Raw was dominant, WWE was on top, even during the Monday night wars, WWE was still the top dog. I've given you all everything I could, even my own money and my time and my life, and what have I received back for everything I've given? Nothing; I've received nothing from you freeloading thieves! And you know what? I've had it; I'm done with it, why should I waste my money on you? Why should I waste my resources on you?

That's why ladies and gentlemen those of you who are here tonight or recording this at home, remember this night, remember everything about it; because this is the last night, you will ever see a WWE: RAW show again. I, Vincent Kennedy McMahon – will be permanently closing the doors of RAW affective after the main event tonight.

Pause for a few moments. 

Vince: However, I leave it up to you whether or not RAW continues or not. Ladies and Gentlemen – WWE: RAW is open game for anyone in this arena! That's right! Anyone of you can purchase WWE: RAW from me starting now onto…after the main event tonight! You have only a limited time. Good night.

Vince drops the mic and slowly struts out of the Arena.

JR: I don't know what to say, I'm…I'm at a loss of words right now. It appears that. World Wrestling Entertainment is coming to an end...

Commercial Break

JR: Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, sorry for not being enthusiastic but we've just been informed that WWE RAW will be going off of the air permanently after the main event tonight.

King: I just got word that the main event tonight will be Randy Orton vs. Shawn Michaels for the WWE Championship match. That last time the belt will be defended.

JR: I'm sorry king, I cannot take it – I can't do my job right now.

JR removes his earphones and stands up. 

King: JR! I can't do this alone…Damnit.

King stands up and takes his earphones off and follows JR. 

They slowly walk up the ramp, stopping at the stage area and looking into the crowd, both teary eyed they take a bow and wave goodbye. 

WWE: RAW! -Backstage-

Shawn Michaels and Triple H walk out of the locker room both look serious and are intently focused on something.

Shawn Michaels: So…you're sure Hunter, you're sure you want to do this?

Triple H: I am positive. Steph said she'd help us out, you know, get us on out feet I mean, she is a McMahon.

Shawn Michaels: With a little…I'm sorry a lot of Helmsly in her.

They both chuckle and regain their composure.

Shawn Michaels: Okay, let's do this.

They turn around to a massive group of RAW wrestlers all looking depressed and burdened.

They continue down the hallway and are continuously stared at as they are the only wrestlers who are not worried about their fate.

Triple H: Tough crowd tonight.

Shawn Michaels: You'd swear they all lost their jobs or something.

They both laugh and leave the Arena.

**WWE: RAW! – Fourth Match – Paul London and Brian Kendrick vs. the Highlanders**

Paul and Brian enter the stage without any music or titantron – only announced officially by Gillian Garcia; Same for the Highlanders…

The match starts off slow – both sides are absorbing the crowd's energy, this will be their last match in the WWE. Paul gets pushed to the corner by Robbie – he opens a flurry of punches knocking Paul to the floor. Robbie lifts Paul up and whips him to the corner – he attempts a running body splash but Paul rolls out of the way in time for Robbie to slam into the turnbuckle. Brian gets the tag and he sling shots from the top rope and delivers a drop kick to Robbie's back! Rollup for the pin – 1, 2 kick out by Robbie!

Brian capitalizes with another drop kick followed by a running DDT He goes for the pin fall again but only a two count – Rory interferes and kicks Brian square in the back! Rory lifts Brian up for a suplex before leaving the ring. Robbie goes for the pin this time but only gets a two count. Robbie lifts Brian up and whips him into his corner, Rory holds Brian down as Robbie pummels him over and over until the ref breaks it up.

Brian is slow to his feet but Robbie is on him once again delivering a chest stinging back chop and knockout punch. Robbie pulls Brian to the center of the ring for the pin – two count! Robbie lifts Brian up and delivers an under hook power bomb! He goes for the pin but Paul breaks the count at 2! Rory jumps in and give a big boot to Paul knocking out of the ring. Rory and Robbie lift Brian up for a slingshot suplex! Robbie gets the pin 1! 2! – Kick out at the last nano second! It is unbelievable! Rory can't believe it; he leaves the ring and grabs a chair from the announcer's area. Robbie is beating Brian with a barrage of punches – he loses the five count and is disqualified. As Rory is bringing the chair – Paul comes from nowhere and delivers "Vandaminator" from the stairs of the ring. Brian counters the punches and pushes Robbie away…right into a chair shot by paul. They stand in the ring victorious and absorbing the energy from all over the ring, this was their last match, and they are taking it all in for the last time.

Commercial Break 

WWE: RAW! –Backstage-

Vince McMahon is all smiles as he walks down the locker room; every superstar is looking at him with eyes intense enough to burn holes. Jonathan Coachman approaches Vince.

Coach: Mr. McMahon, with only 20 minutes left until the closing of the show – one group, well a company has shown interest for 58 million.

Vince smiles and laughs, favoring his ribs as he does so…

Vince: Excellent! Take the offer and we'll be on our way!

Coach: Sir, I think you want to know who the offer is from.

Vince: No I don't. Take the money and let's get out of here. I have paperwork to fill out.

Vince lets out a sigh of relief and looks at the locker room.

Vince: I'm almost going to miss this job.

**WWE: RAW! –Arena- **

JR and King have returned to their seats.

JR: I apologize for earlier ladies and gentlemen, emotions had gotten the best of good ol' JR but I assure you, I will not let you down – as this is the last show we'll do, I will do my best to leave you with the best memory of this business.

King: Indeed I will too, I will miss this job and differences aside JR, I'm certainly going to miss working with you, it's been a pleasure.

JR: Indeed it has King, I have been honored to work with you and I wouldn't trade it for the world, let's get to business here and call our final match King. Let's make this one count!

**WWE: RAW! –Main Event – Shawn Michaels vs. Randy Orton – WWE Championship**

Randy Orton is announced first he walks to the ring with no charisma. There is a long pause.

Gillian: Introducing the WWE Champion, Shawn Michaels!

Shawn Michaels does not come out. Everyone is waiting.

JR: Well, I wonder if Shawn Michaels already left, people are say that Shawn had entered a limo with Triple H – its possible they left once they heard they'd have no place to go on Monday night's.

King: I almost did the same thing to, it's understandable, I guess there won't be a match tonight.

Shawn Michael's Music blares from the ring silence. 

Shawn walks out on stage, holding a mic and in a suit and holding the title.

Shawn: I just heard the news of the company going under. I heard there was one buyer but, apparently that fell through. Seeing as how there is no title that means anything; I will be officially vacating the title; and retiring from professional wrestling entirely. Congratulation Randy, once again you were handed the title.

Shawn puts the title on the floor.

Shawn: Come and get it.

Randy, with an expression of anger runs down the ring. Shawn backs away.

The lights dim. Randy slows to a steady walk.

John Cena's music blasts from nowhere and from the stage John runs out to a standing ovation immediately pummeling Randy Orton into a battered and bruised mess. 

Shawn smiles as John slowly pick away at Randy– putting an exclamation point with an F-U on the steel stage.

Shawn Claps and the stage lights close – the house lights turn on and thus is the ending of Raw.

John Cena stands in the ring staring down Michaels and giving the love to the crowd.

Shawn: I'm sorry you had to come home to a broken one John, I really am. However; whatever is broken can always be fixed! Allow me to introduce to you, the NEW owner and chairman of WWE: RAW – Hunter Hurst Helmsly.

Triple H's music plays and he steps out wearing a suit as well. 

He and Shawn hug and lift their hands in the air, Triple H takes the mic.

Triple H: Allow me to introduce your new RAW Manager – Shawn Michaels!

Shawn takes a bow.

Triple H: You see Vince, Stephanie told me about this earlier today and offered me the chance that well, I just couldn't refuse. So without further delay, Monday night raw will continue every Monday here on the USA channel, but it will be under the new brand, Raw Wrestling Federation! Good night ladies and Gentlemen! Oh and Vince, Thank you, daddy.

Triple H lowers the mic and raises his hand in victory, the DX music blaring in the background Shawn walks down the ring pumping up the crowd as Raw comes to a close.


	2. Week 1  Update

**WWE: RAW **

Mr. McMahon has sold the RAW brand after being sick and tired of feeling unloved and disrespected throughout his entire reign over WWE as chairman. At the end of RAW last night, Mr. McMahon had officially sold the WWE: RAW! Brand to what he thought was an outside company… Little did he know that the new owner of RAW would be his son-in-law, Triple H! What do we have in store with the remaining WWE brands and the newly established RAW Wrestling Federation?

**Official RAW Preview: **

Mr. Helmsly has been a very busy man over the weekend with his new company and needless to say, he has turned quite a few heads in the industry, especially that of Mr. McMahon, former owner of RAW. The King of Kings has been on the road, trying to recruit new members to fill his Roster along side his long time friend and co-owner of RWF, Shawn Michaels. They have both been spotted backstage at Ohio Valley Wrestling, Florida Championship Wrestling and also TNA: iMPACT! It would appear as though The Cerebral Assassin has something big in store for Monday night, we'll all have to tune in to the debut special of RWF presents: Warzone!

**More news: **

** has been reported and confirmed that the profiles of both Triple H and Shawn Michaels have been removed including the entire RAW roster! All history of Raw from its debut to now has been completely removed entirely from the website. The WWE store also no longer sells DX gear or anything pertaining to HBK and the GAME; they are still however, selling gear for current RAW superstars. At this time, it is hard to determine whether the establishment of RWF is kayfabe or real.**

**Press-Conference with Mr. McMahon!**

Outside the head office at WWE in Greenwich, Connecticut, Mr. McMahon finally explained to the public what went down last Monday night. _"…Losing the RAW brand was truly a significant loss to the WWE. Losing two heavy-hitting crowd pleasers in the process is truly a battle lost for the McMahons_." he stated. "_The fact is, The ECW and Smackdown brands will now have the leg room to expand and grow and I am very confident that I will once again come out on top._" There were no comments made after a reporter asked if he still felt like he had to give the fans anything back.

**Press-Conference with Shawn Michaels!**

In response to his former boss, Shawn Michaels had this to say from the new home of RWF: San Antonio, Texas. _"…Raw Wrestling Federation is in fact a legit company, we purchased it legally from Mr. McMahon, and he signed the contract and gave everything to us. We are currently in the process of getting our own trainers and props – as we didn't bother to load all of that stuff into a truck last week…the thought crossed our minds but we decided to be nice._" Shawn Michaels joked, sharing a few laughs with the reporters. He continued on to speak about the debut episode of WarZone tomorrow night. "_We have really been working hard with this and we hope that it has the impact we are anticipating. I cannot give any specifics, Mr. Levesque (Triple H,) will provide the public with more information tomorrow night, so tune in_." It would appear as though the storyline from last week has held true to being a legit business move, however – with the dropping ratings Mr. McMahon has received over the last year, this would be the storyline to boost both ratings, so we'll keep you posted, but for now, you can make your own conclusions.


	3. Week 1 update! 2

we stated earlier, Triple H has been very busy getting ready for the debut show of his new company, Raw Wrestling Federation, tonight. After a stressful and work-heavy schedule Triple H has finally brought his efforts into public lights. Aside from a business plan and a general outline of what he plans to do with the promotion of his new company, Hunter gave a list that identified the talent that will be under his brand and will be making an appearance on RAW: Warzone! Here they are:

**Heavyweights: **

Snitsky

Randy Orton

John Cena

Umaga

Mr. Kennedy

Bobby Lashley

Carlito

Chalie Haas

Shelton Benjamin

Val Venis

Ron Simmons

Robbie McAllister

Rory McAllister

Trevor Murdoc

Lance Cade

Jim Duggan

Hardcore Holly

Santino Marella

Edge

CM Punk

John Morrison

Kevin Thorn

**Light- Heavyweights:**

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

Cody Rhodes

DH Smith

Brian Kendrick

Paul London

Super Crazy

Rey Mysterio

Chavo Guerrero

Gregory Helms

Shannon Moore

**Women's Division:**

Trinity

Ashley

Melina

Shelly Martinez

Victoria

**The new championships are as follows:**

RWF Heavy-weight Championship

RWF United States Tag Team Championship

RWF Women's Championship

RWF Extreme Championship

RWF Cruiser-weight championship

Triple H also mentioned that there will many debuting superstars in the coming weeks, and everyone should watch the debut blowout tonight, they may be surprised at who joins the ranks of RWF.


End file.
